Una llamada
by MissBlackClover
Summary: Darren levanta la mirada de su guitarra y toma su café frente a él, viendo a su agente cambiar su peso en sus pies.  –¿Qué pasó?–Chris la rechazó.–Darren frunce el seño y su agente no puede evitar agregar lo siguiente.–De nuevo. CrissColfer


No soy buena con los titulos, dense cuenta. Esto... **no es nada**, en verdad. Yo termino preguntandome, en medio de la noche mientras mi jugo de naranja hace un baile de seducción a mi lado, ¿por qué siempre termino utilizando un **teléfono** como algo regular en mis fics **CrissColfer**? Si a alguien se le ocurre una respuesta, haré un fic sobre ello. Al igual que si se les ocurre alguna idea pequeña, puedo ahcer un fic sobre ello :P

* * *

><p><strong>Una llamada<strong>

–Después de terminar la entrevista probablemente no haya nada más así que podrás viajar el mismo sábado de regreso ¿está bien? Así tendrás parte de la tarde libre y al siguiente hay que presentarse en el set... –Danny repasa la agenda en su iPad y entonces se detiene. – ¡Oh! Y había una sesión de fotos compartida para la próxima semana pero…–duda.

Darren levanta la mirada de su guitarra y toma su café frente a él, viendo a su agente cambiar su peso en sus pies.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunta ante la repentina seriedad del hombre.

– Chris la rechazó. – Darren frunce el seño y su agente no puede evitar agregar lo siguiente. – De nuevo.

Darren no menciona nada.

Pasan otros quince minutos haciendo el chequeo del itinerario para la próxima semana y entonces Danny se ha ido y Darren está ahí, en la sala de Chuck, con su guitarra olvidad a su lado y sintiéndose _ambiguo_.

– ¿Qué onda, hombre? ¿Y esa cara?

Su hermano se deja caer a su lado en el sofá con una sonrisa y enciende la televisión, tiene un Red Vine en la boca. Darren se lo arrebata y empieza a masticarlo con fuerza.

Chuck se queda ahí, mirándole y Darren sabe que tiene que decir algo.

Pero no lo hace.

–Entonces… – Chuck empieza vacilante –. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Se termina el dulce y se toma su tiempo entre quitárselo de las muelas con los dientes y acomodarse en el sofá. Chuck sólo se queda ahí, esperando.

–Se canceló una entrevista.

–Oh.

Se quedan juntos viendo la tele insonora, hasta que Chuck le golpea el hombro con el hombro con fuerza.

– ¡¿Qué demonios, Chuck? –Darren se soba el hombro mirando a su hermano con el seño fruncido.

Chuck se encoge de hombros.

– Quería darte un golpe. – Darren lo ve como si le hubiera dado una bofetada ahí mismo y Chuck hace un movimiento de obviedad con las manos. – No explica mucho, verdad.

Darren gira los ojos.

–Chris canceló una entrevista compartida. De nuevo.

–Oh… ¡_Oh_!

Ahora hay reconocimiento en sus ojos y Darren siente el área adolorida de su hombro palpitar.

– ¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? Debe ser porque están trabajando, ¿no? En pleno rodaje, ¿no? Aunque en todo caso debería ser algo así como publicidad… ¿no? – Chuck divaga mientras toma la guitarra de Darren de entre ellos dos y empieza a tocar algo al azar.

Darren se muerde el labio inferior y se encoge de hombros desganadamente.

–Se supone. La primera vez que nos hicieron una entrevista fue el tiempo cuando Blaine salió en la pantalla. ¡Incluso hubo un video para youtube! Y bueno, aquella entrevista para Original Song, sobre el beso y sobre… Es la cuarta entrevista que rechaza y la tercera sesión de fotos y… también ha habido en las alfombras pero… –Darren sacude sus manos sin más palabras.

A Darren le gusta hablar. Habla hasta dormido. Pero cuando el nombre de Chris llega a sus labios, puede quedarse así. Mudo.

Chuck sonríe.

– ¿Y le has preguntado?

Darren voltea hacía su hermano.

– ¿_Qué_?

* * *

><p>Son las dos de la mañana cuando Darren marca el número frecuente en su celular y se sienta en medio de la noche, con la televisión parpadeando de fondo y en ropa interior.<p>

– ¿Qué sucede?

Lo primero que Darren piensa cuando escucha la voz de Chris a través de la línea de teléfono es que se escucha preocupado.

– Oh, por dios, ¿Darren? ¿Darren, estás ahí? ¿Sucedió algo?

Darren no puede decir nada.

– ¡¿_Darren_…?

–Nada…

Hay una pausa y un quejido.

–Dime por favor que no estoy a punto de sumergirme en una discusión de por qué Hufflepuff sería una mejor casa para…-

Darren lo interrumpe.

–Rechazaste la entrevista.

Silencio y Chris hace un sonido de cuestión, cuando habla de nuevo su voz es amortiguada. Darren puede imaginar que ha dejado su cabeza caer contra la almohada y muy apenas sostiene su teléfono contra la oreja.

–No me has hablado para eso, ¿verdad? Darren, son las dos de la mañana…

–La rechazaste. Es como la… –Darren agita su mano libre al aire desesperadamente. – ¡_Cuarentesima_ vez que lo haces!

– ¿_Cuarentesima_? ¿Qué?

–Sólo… ¿por qué? Sólo quiero saber por qué.

La respiración de Darren es ligeramente más agitada mientras que la de Chris sigue siendo suave, de sueño.

– ¿En serio me estas preguntando eso?

Darren sacude cabeza de un lado a otro.

–Bueno, es una llamada a las dos de la mañana, así que… ¡duh…!

Chris bufa un poco y Darren está a punto de reñirle cuando Chris habla.

– ¿Tu la harías?

– ¿Qué?

–Que si harías la entrevista. ¿La harías?

Darren detiene sus pasos apresurados abruptamente y se queda en medio de la habitación, mirando hacía la cama.

–Sí.

–Bueno, déjame replantear esto… ¿_Podrías_ hacer la entrevista?

–No comprendo.

Se escucha movimiento y está claro que Chris esta sentándose en su cama. Darren se muerde el labio impaciente y hace lo mismo, sentarse a la orilla de su cama.

–_Dare_, ¿serías capaz de hacer la entrevista…? ¿Seriamos capaces de hacer la entrevista sin que fuera demasiado… _obvio_?

– ¿Obvio?

–Sin tus sonrisitas, sin tus miradas de cachorro perdido y sin cumplir con ninguna broma o frase de doble sentido...

– ¿Me estas llamando _obvia_?

–Obvias, Darren. Porque cuando las rechazó lo digo por mí. No por ti. Yo no podría simplemente hacerlo sin saber que hay muchas cosas que puedo decir.

– ¿Es en serio?

–Internet ya esta filpando y volviendose un caos simplemente cuando nos encuentran en una fotografía juntos. ¿Qué realmente crees que sucedería si nos lanzamos en una entreviste de varios minutos juntos?

Buen punto.

–Somos profesionales, Chris…

–Tan profesionales como para caer el uno por el otro, ¿no?

–Eso es cruel.

–No. No lo es, es la verdad. O quizás sí, pero también lo es que no podamos salir a tomar algo a ningún lugar público porque hay muchas personas afuera que nos aman.

Silencio intermitente.

–Odio cuando tienes razón.

Y la risa de Chris.

Suena como agua, clara y relajante. Darren cree que puede dormir ahora mucho mejor. Una sonrisa se desliza fácil sobre sus labios.

– ¿Chris?

– ¿Si?

–Te extraño.

–Y yo a ti, Dare.

Un silencio más.

– ¿Chris?

Un suspiro somnoliento.

– ¿Si?

–Quiero besarte.

Un sonido de risa encubierto con desesperación fingida.

–Sólo ve a dormir, Darren.

– ¿Chris?

– ¿Si, _Darren_?

–Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches, Dare.

* * *

><p>omg. ya. no. más. CrissColfer. bye. Reviews :3?<p> 


End file.
